Kirigakure Rp 207: Tiger palm stance training
Kunshiro: Although I had freshened myself up a bit after this morning’s adventure, there were still some bloodstains on my hands and pieces of dirt clinging to baggy pants. I reach behind the nape of my neck and tied an elastic band around his hair before letting it all down smoothly. A light dash brings me out of the opening and back into the forest, where I concentrate chakra below my feet while keeping it at a steady level to walk up the side of a larger trunk. A short jog brought me higher until I took a quick leap and stood on the of the tree with one. My arms raise out to each side of my as I struggle to keep balance while checking the surroundings. Just one second before I tilted over sideways, I could make out the lake where I did my Exams yesterday. Rustling through leaves and breaking through branches, I feel more scratches being drawn across my body before loudly bashing against the ground. But like always, I all and stand up while biting through the sharp pain in my side. Even after such a fall, I push myself and my strength to the limit to keep running and finally arrive at a large dock. I scan around the familiar place while awaiting the Sensei, expecting him to train me today. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei has been awake for hours. As usual she was helping out her guardian’s. Until she got a note from Kihaku ‘again? On a morning.. what now’-She thought as she would open up the letter “a new student…?? An Uchiha?”-Kirei would raise a brow as she then would walk over to her bedroom as she would bind her katana next to her waist as she would cover the scroll with her Tanto in her arm protector as she then would take the pocket’s one with weapon stuff. One with Medical stuff. As she then would leave a letter for her Guardian’s as she then would leave home. Kirei would look around she knew where Ki’s training ground was but forgot a little wich direction again. She would think for a moment as she then would walk to the east as she would stop in front off a lot off water. Kirei would put chakra in both her feets as she would step on the water as she would run in speed over the water to Ki’s training ground. Once she came there she saw a boy standing waiting for someone Kirei would approach him slowly “ehh.. I guess you’re the student from Kihaku?, the one I need to give some training in my tiger palm stance today??”-Kirei would blink with her eyes a bit she wonders if it was him or if she was wrong..~ Kunshiro: After a few minutes of panting and eventually regaining my breath, the pain in my sides seemed to have gone away. As I look down at my feet and hands, there are various cuts and bruises. The paints all over my back and shoulders suggested similar wounds, but rather than hold me back it filled me with adrenaline. I was almost jumping up and down in anticipation when seeing someone arrive, a woman, moving at high speed. I bow while watching her approach, the woman was a good bit taller than me even as I stand up. I look in her eyes with my silver hues, before answering with a slightly cocky tone. “I guess so, ready when you are sensei.” I grin and roll my shoulders in their sockets before untying my hair and awaiting further instructions. Long obsidian locks drape over my shoulders, catching the little light there was in a light reflection. The sun was masked by thick clouds and for now the air was dry, but cool, on this afternoon. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile “I’m Kirei Haruno Teammate of your Sensei, Your Shiro Uchiha.. right?”-Kirei would think for a moment as she would look at him straight and serious “Today I’m gonna teach you the Tiger Palm Fighting Stance, This stance is very usefull, Why? Caus you fight with your palm’s and not only that You can use High speed Kicks also if you train a lot in it, So it takes a while to train this, I took 12 days about it when I was a Genin. But that doesn’t mean you cant learn it faster then me”-Kirei would smile to him softly- “Alright watch and learn.”- she would stretch her right arm keeping it at the same height as her shoulder. As she then would spread her fingers from her right hand as she would make a sort off claw. She would do the same claw move with her left hand also as she then lowering her left arm to her side bending her elbow, so the left arm is in front of her body as she then would bends her wrist so her hands look like a set of claws as she moves her right legg a bit to the back as she would look up to Shiro “You understand, Yes? Go ahead and try”-Kirei would make a little grin as she watched him~ Kunshiro: I nod and reply. “Yes, I am Uchiha Shiro.” Then I listen to her explain about teaching me the Tiger Palm fighting stance today. It seemed to involves palms and kicks, which both struck an immediate point of intrest. Tigers were also one of my favourite animals, so as a kid I couldn’t help but bing excited at the idea of learning thir fighting style. I watch Kirei-Sensei demonstrate what looked to be the basic stance, and nod when she asked me to imitate her. Physical body-movement was one of the things which came easy to me, and I already started copying her position as she began to move in place. Unlike her, I stretch out my main left arm towards her and move my right foot behind the other so that my chest faces away to the right of Kirei-Seinei from my point of view. My left wrist snaps up before my hands locks in an almost vertical position where my palm is open and facing the sensei. I spread all five of my digits before curling them inward, what resulted in my hand symbolizing a claw. My right hand also spread five digits before only the tip section of each finger hooked down, I then brought this hand up to hover 10” in front of my Solar plexus and eye Kirei-Sensei. “Hai, Sensei” I said without any further cockiness, already impressed by the ‘cool’ stance he was taught. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would watch him carefully as she would release herself from the stance as she walked around him “mmm impressive..”-She would say as she took his left arm as she would stretch his arm a bit rude and a bit hurtfull.. but he would learn it right away if she used this as she would place his arm in the right height as she looked at him once more after releasing his arm “Alright this looks perfect”-She would take a few steps back as she would be off 500 meters away from him “I want you to come at me with all you have.. But you only attack me with your palm.. and after you attacked me you go back in your stance and do it over again… till you got the flow then we go train you on a dummy, as soon as your good in the palm. We go train you on me again but then with the high speed kicks theyr a bit difficult since you have to do them from out of your stance..”-Kirei would explain as she waited for him~ Kunshiro: My head keeps watching where she used to be, keeping myself in stance as steady as I could. I feel her eyes scanning my stance until hearing a word of approval. Yet at the same time she stretched my already bruised arm, at which a flash of pain erupted underneath my skin. I feel my gut heat up and I have to hold my breath in, so to not succumb to the pain, even as the Sensei moved my arm in the right place and eventually took a few steps back. The incinerating sensation in my arm slowly lessened but now my muscled strained under the effort of keeping my arm stretched out properly. But the only way to make the pain stop was to get used to it, which I did as I watched Kirei back 500 meters in no time. I hear her request for me to attack her with my palm, and so I did. Keeping my hands in the same claw-shape I start to sprint forwards and after 50 yards I lower my upper body and dash forth at far superior speed to the sprint. When reaching the final 30 yards before arriving at the Sensei, I plant my right foot harder into the ground on the next step and dash off to my left. I take a few more steps and push off of my left foot to make a quick dash back to the right. I repeat the process sin a zig-zagging pattern while bringing both elbows to my side. Just a few yards before reaching the Sensei I break the lightning pattern of my dashes and make a double dash to the left, instead of left first and then right. After aiming to arrive at her right, I throw all my weight forward for a quick burst in velocity. As I approach her, my left claw first aimed to reach out and hit Kirei’s upper-right arm in order to keep it locked to the side of her body. All the while I turn my torso and sling in my right palm, made claw, to aim and hit the centre of her stomach. Both hands aimed to dig in the tips of each finger upon hit, like a tiger would bite his prey in my mind. After both attempted strikes I step my right foot behind the other and lean back into an upright stance, so that my left arm can stretch again while aiming to remain in contact as my other hand was brought back to hover in front of my chest. Both of my hands still taking on a claw-like form. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei narrowed her eyes watching him closely. She was glad he understood everything she explained to him what he had to do. Kirei would stand ready as she waited for him to get closer.. As he would be closer and attempting to attack her with his left hand as she would grab him by his arm as she would look at him for a moment as she then would push him back as he would lose his balance and would fall down on the ground “Faster… Your way to slow.. Get up and do it over again…”-Kirei would glance over him as she would chuckle. All she wants is him getting this under control and real fast..~ Kunshiro: My eyelids peel back as I find my arm grabbed before I´m pushed into a slide back. Immediately I push myself back forward and jump up when arriving just over a yard in front of Kirei-Sensei. While jumping I flip over forwards so that I’m perfectly upright, face-down, at the moment I’m directly above her. At the same time I bring both of my hands down, finger-tips hooked inward to point down my open palms, aiming to smash down on both of her shoulders before trying to dig my finger-tips into her clothing and flesh to grab her. If the grab were successful I attempted to finish the spin while throwing the Sensei overhead. If not I’d try to land normally behind her and turn to face her in the Tiger Palm Stance. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei watched him closely as she chuckled as he moved above her head she would take a few steps back as he would land down on the ground if he didn’t react on time he would get hurt badly. Kirei would then speak “Alright… enough for now.. I want you to go train on a dummy… if you still can.”-Kirei would say as she watched him still~ Kunshiro: As one could half expect from a Sensei, she stepped back which caused for Shiro’s hands to strike mere air. However my summersault continued as planned and I land on the ground 2 feet in front of her before turning in stance. Some dust arising around my form due to the landing, yet my movement was fluent and agile. Sweat now ran down my forehead as I stand upright in a normal position while panting, again feeling the muscles ache but it slowly became familiar and keeps my body nice and warm. I pocket both my hands and take a step back while raising my chin and forcing a grin. “Tch, I’m glad we got warm up over with... this was nothing.” He lied, although his stamina still held for now. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would smile softy as she watched him “maybe.. for now it looks like nothing just wait…”-Kirei would grin- “Give yourself a little break for a min off 15 drink and eat something and then I want you to see training on the dummy Yes? “-kirei would say to him as she would chuckle as she would take out a bottle water for herself out of her pocket as she looked at him. He was fast in learning things that was for sure and that’s good. It will be very usefull if he has to learn a lot for the chuunin exams coming up anytime soon he has to be prepared for it~ Kunshiro: I look up at her smile and can’t help but blush a bit, as if seeing the smile of a older sister. I bow my head and mumble a few words before shaking my head. “I can’t just wait, I have to become stronger....” I run towards the lake and dive in, drinking a good amount of water before kicking my legs to remain in place, close to the dock. While kicking up and down, I keep my arms underwater while punching out against the extra pressure under water. My muscles start to swell fast as I begin to breath loudly before shouting with each punch. “Hyah!” As I continued, the splashes in front of me started rising higher and higher until reaching a steady point up 4 yards in the sky. Splash after splash erupts with each underwater-punch, causing for drops of water to fly everywhere. For 15 minutes I continue the intensive training before the splashes finally stop. Only my arms and legs didn’t move anymore, for some reason they didn’t respond. Without realising it fully I had drained myself of energy, not eating, and slowly began to submerge until my entire body was underwater and only some bubbles drifted up to the surface. xKireiHimex: ~Kirei would blink with her eyes as she saw him go in the water as he then didn’t move anymore as she would put chakra into her feet as she would rush over the water to him as she picked him up “I thought I said training on a dummy? Not in the water Baka”-Kirei would facepalm with one hand as she hold him with her other she would sigh a bit in relief that he still was alive what would it have been if she wasn’t here? What would have happened if she left off to get something to eat? “Were going to get you dry clothes and then we go to the ramen shop to eat something.. you need more energy if your about to train more.. and no more water for you”-Kirei would say with a seriously voice as she would place him on her back as she holds him as she dashed off to the village as she would place him down near his home “Hurry up..”~ Category:Kirigakure RP 207